The heir of the black faimly
by Flowergirl2201
Summary: While looking at the Black faimly tapestry with Sirius and Harry, Hermione notices that Regulus had a son. Sirius is shocked and at first wnats nothing to do with him, but evently he and some other members of the order go to meet him. Can they trust this Klaus and the rest of his mest up faimly and will they help defeat Voldemort. AU set during OOTP Fem!Regulus
1. TheBlackFaimlyTree

**AN: This is an AU I made so I made a few changes. I changed the timeline Harry Potter and the order of the Pho****enix takes place in 2014 and season 1 of the umbrella academy takes place in 2013 but all the umbrellas were 23 so they were still born on the same year. And Harry was born in 1999 and the second wizarding war ended in 2000. A major change I made was that wizards and witches can't see ghost. Also Regulus was a girl but I'm not going to change the name. She also died in the year 1989. This Chapter also has a lot of book dialogue. **

It seemed that Kreacher did not dare disobey a direct order nevertheless l, the look he gave Sirius as he shuffled out past him was redolent of the deepest loathing and he muttered all along the way out of the room.

"-comes back from Azkaban ordering pepole around, oh my poor mistress, what would she say if she saw what the house was like now, scum living in it, her treasures thrown out, she swore he was no son of hers and he's back know and they say he's a murder too-"

"Keep muttering and I will be a murder!" Said Sirius irritability, and then he slammed the door and the old house elf.

"Sirius he's not right in the head" Said Hermione pleadingly, "I don't think he realizes we can hear him."

"He's been alone too long," said Sirius, "taking mad orders from my mothers portrait and talking to himself, but he was always a foul litter shit."

"If you just set him free," Hermione said hopefully, "maybe if you would-"

"We can't set him free, he knows too much about the order now," said Sirius curtly. "And anyway the shock would kill him, why don't you suggest he leaves this house and see how he takes it."

Sirius walked across the room, where the tapestry Kreacher had been trying to protect and cover hung the length of the wall. Harry and the others followed him. The tapestry looked immensely old, for it was faded and looked through doxies had gnawed it in a lot of places, nevertheless the golden thread with which it was embroidered still glinted brightly enough to show them a sprawling family tree dating back( as far as Harry could tell) to the Middle Ages. Large words at the very top of the tapestry read:

**The Noble And Most Ancient House Of Black**

**"Toujours Pur"**

"Your not on here!" Harry said, after scanning the bottom of the tree closely. 

"I used to be there," said Sirius, pointing at a small round charred hole in the tapestry, rather like a cigarette burn. "My dear sweet old mother blasted me off after I ran away from home-Kreachers quite fond off muttering that story under his breath." 

"You ran away from home?" 

"When I was about sixteen," said Sirius. "I'd had enough." 

"Where did you go?" Asked Harry, staring at him. 

"Your dads place," Sirius said. "Your grandparents were really good about it they sort of adopted me as there second son. Yeah I camped out at your dads house during the school holidays, and then when I came of age at seventeen I got a decent place of my own, my Uncle Alphard had left me a decent amount of gold when he died- he's been wipped off here too, that is probably why- anyway, after that I looked after myself. I always knew that I was welcomed at Mr. and Ms. Potters house for lunch, though."

"But. . . . . why did you. . . . .?"

"Leave?" Sirius smiles bitterly and ran his hand through his long unkep hair. "Because I hated them the whole lot of them, my parents with there pure blood mania, convinced that to be a Black made you practically royal...my idiot sisters soft enough to believe them... that's her."

Sirius jabbed a finger at the very bottom of tree, at the name 

**Regulus Black **

A date of death(some 20 years previously) followed a date of birth. 

"She was younger than me," Sirius said, and a much better child and heir, as I was constantly remind."

"But she died?" Harry said.

"Yeah, said Sirius. "Stupid idiot... they say she joined the death eaters." 

"Your kidding!" 

"Come on Harry haven't you seen enough of this house to know what kind of wizards my family were." said Sirius testly. 

"Were-were you're parents death eaters as well?" 

"No, no, but believe me, they thought that Voldemort had the right idea, they were all for the purification of the wizarding race, getting rid of muggle borns, and having purebloods in charge of everything. They weren't alone either, there were quite a few people who thought that he had the right idea, before he started showing his true colors, they thought he had the right idea about that kind of thing. They got cold feet when he showed what he was willing and prepared to do to get power though.

But I bet that my parents thought that Regulus was a right little princess for joining up at first." 

"Was she killed by an Auror?" Harry asked tentatively. 

"Oh, no," said Sirius. No, she was killed by Voldemort. Or on his orders I doubt she was ever important enough to be killed by Voldemort in person. From what I heard after she died, she got in so far, panicked, I don't know about what probably what she was being asked to do or she was scared of going to Azkaban or being killed by an Auror, ether way she tried to back out. Well, you don't just hand in you resignation to Voldemort. It's a lifetime of service or death." 

"What happened to her child, after she died?" Hermione asked nervously.

"What are you talking about Regulus did not have a kid?!" Sirius said.

"It's says she dose," Hermione said pointing to a branch that was coming from Regulus's. "See."

Sirius and Harry lean down and look, and sure enough there was a branch coming off of Regulus's and it said 

**Klaus-Black-Hargreevs **


	2. What’s the umbrella acdemy

**AN: Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the last one. **

**Sakura Lisel****; Thank you for your review, and I know Regulus sounds really manly but I just suck at thinking of names (LOL) so I just decided to keep the same name.**

December 1984

_She was drowning_

_She could feel the water in her lungs _

_And she fell the inferius tearing off her skin_

_Her eyes and lungs burned as the water got in them_

_She was going to die here_

"What the fuck,"Sirius said "when did Regulus have a child?!" as he looked at the spot on the tapestry.

"Lunch is ready." Mrs Weasley called unaware of what had just happened upstairs.

Everyone besides Sirius, Harry, and Hermione went downstairs. Sirius was still starring at the tapestry.

"How did you not know that she was pregnant," Harry asked hesitantly "is there stuff you can use to hide it?"

"No there isn't and Mother wouldn't have wanted Regulus to hide it anyway, she was pregnant with the Black heir," Sirius said "I don't think anyone new because if so it would have been mentioned after she went missing."

Hermione bent down and looked at the date of birth. "Oh my gosh," she said "I think I know what happened, Sirius you said that no one knew that she was pregnant and you can't hide pregnancies with magic. What if she wasn't pregnant for long what if it just suddenly happened."

"Hermione, what on earth are you talking about." Sirius asked.

"Look at the date of birth, and the last name Hargreeves, I'm saying what if her child was a member of the umbrella academy."

Harry thought about this, he could remember when they were at the highly of there fame, everyone in his school were obsessed with them, except for Dudley and him. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had said that they were freaks, one time he had overheard his Aunt tell his Uncle that they were worse than her sisters lot. But then one of the members had disappeared and a little while later one of them died and the hype for the umbrella academy was gone, the last time he heard them mentioned was two years ago when there adoptive father died.

Sirius on the other hand was completely confused. He had never heard of the umbrella academy because he was in Azkaban at the time and even if he wasn't he still probably would not have heard of them because most of the wizarding world hadn't, which Hermione and Harry found odd but then again most wizards did not pay attention to the Muggle world.

"What's the umbrella academy?" Sirius finally asked.


	3. Klaus‘s day

**AN: Sorry if any of the characters seem OOC. Also I will be using some stuff that was in the comics like Klaus's powers and Reginald's backstory as well as some other things, anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Sorry that's it's shorter than the others.**

Klaus Hargreeves was having a pretty good day all things considered. After almost causing the world to end last year his family was trying to be a better family and help everyone work out there problems, starting with making Vanya feel like a member of the family.

Klaus had also been working on manifesting ghost so that other people could see Ben and his mother, Ben especially because everyone else in the academy wanted to see him (now that they believed him when he said that he could see there brother) and no one was really itching to see his mom, besides him but he could already see her.

He was also trying to summon Dave and try to talk to him but he hadn't been successful.

But like I said he was having a good day he had waffles for breakfast, the academy played the game of life (Ben won which Klaus found very ironic) and then they went bowling. Not to the one that they used to go to, they were banned for life there.

So yeah, today was a good day but no one could have predicted how much stranger it was going to get.

**December 1989**

_She was going to die_

_Her head felt like it was going to explode _

_She could feel there claws digging into her skin_

_She could see as it darker and darker the further down she was dragged _

_She was going to die alone _


	4. Chapter4

Sorry that this chapter is really short and that it took so long for me to update I just kind of lost interest in this story for a while and when I gained interesting back I was suffering from a major case of writers block on how to continue this story, I'll try to update more often but I can't make any promises.

Well anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.

"The Umbrella Academy was a group of six children with super powers, who were all adopted by a billionaire after they were born without the mother being pregnant prior to giving birth." Hermione tolled Sirius.

"So you think that is what happened to Regulus?" Sirius asked Harry and Hermione.

"Yes." They both said in unison.

"What happened to it, how can we find her child?" Sirius asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Well one of the members disappeared and no one really knows what happened to him. A few years after that one of them died and that's the last I've heard about the academy together as a group. One of them named Allison is a movie star in the states though. And I think there adoptive father died a couple years ago." Hermione said.

"I don't know how we'll find her child, like Hermione said no ones really heard from them in years. Maybe we could ask Dumbledore." Harry said answering the latter half of his question.

"Yeah, we should." Sirius replied.


	5. Flashback

FLASHBACK: 1981

Sirius was excitedly packing his trunk for Hogwarts. He was glad that he was finally leaving for Hogwarts.

He had heard story's about it from his parents and it sounded amazing. He was going to be able to practice magic, make friends, and get out of here.

While he was packing he heard his door creep open and his sister walked in. She was two years younger then him and being nine she would not be going to Hogwarts yet, this fact madd her jealous of him.

"Why can't I go to Hogwarts?" she asked him.  
"You know why." He replied exasperated, they'd had this conversation several times.  
"You could sneak me in your trunk." She said as though this was an obvious solution that any one would think of.  
"I don't think that would work someone will notice, and you'll probably die." Sirius said being slightly patronizing.  
"Ugh, fine." Regulus said defeated.  
"Will you at least write to me once a week?" Regulus asked.  
"Of course." Sirius replied.  
"Now get out of my room I'm trying to pack" he said.

Regulus turned and left his bed room shutting the door behind her.

While Sirius continued packing his trunk Regulus walked down the hallway to her bedroom.

She knew that she was going Sirius while he was away at Hogwarts it would be very boring without him and she was worried that he wouldn't write like he said he would. He would probably get distracted by all the cool stuff and forget to write.

And even if he did write this year it would still be very boring. She wouldn't have anyone to hang out with besides Kreacher and even though she loved the house elf and he was probably her second favorite family member (next to Sirius) he wasn't exactly some one to play with plus he was usually doing house chores.

She couldn't wait till she was able to go to Hogwarts. Then she wouldn't be bored ever again.


End file.
